Holly J. Genic
Grand Princess Holly Jeanette Blakan Genic of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach is the wife of Grand Prince Pidog Genic of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. She is Path O. Genic's daughter-in-law. She is also a former teacher at the Varrock Academy west of Varrock that she ran during the Roaldyns' rule of Varrock. She is the widow of Shaun Luxon. She has 5 biological children, and many adopted children (Mostly missing). She is also apart of the Genic army. She is played by Howdia. Family Holly was born as a Blakan. When she married Shaun Luxon, she became a Luxon, but she became a Blakan again when she became a widow. She became a Genic when she married Pidog Genic. Here is Holly's family tree, which shows people in the Blakan Family, the Genic Family, and her first husband. John Genic = Valerie Genic | | Children of John and Valerie | | Howdia Blakan I = Holly Jeanette Maki Blakan Sapp Genic = Path O. Genic Lee Genic | | | | Children of Howdia Blakan I and Holly Jeanette Maki Blakan ______Children of Sapp Genic and Path O. Genic______ | | | | | | | Unnamed Wife = Howdia Blakan II Robert Blakan Shaun Luxon = Holly Jeanette Blakan Genic = Pidog Genic Taronya "Onya" Genic Dillon Genic Cicca Genic | | | | | | Children of Howdia and his wife Children of Holly and Shaun Children of Holly Jeanette Blakan Genic and Pidog Genic | | | | | | Justin Blakan = Ms. Leech Emma Marie Genic Zach Genic Taylor Genic Jacob Genic Susan Genic | | Children of Justin and Ms. Leech | | | Alec Blakan Albeit Blakan Mikayla Leech History This is the history of Holly Jeanette Blakan Genic. Early Life Grand Princess Holly Jeanette Blakan Genic was born in Varrock as Holly Jeanette Blakan. Her parents were warriors. Her father was Varrockian, while her mother was Canifisian. She spent her time in her childhood learning new things, learning how to play the lyre, and learning how to fight. When she was 8, she started going to school, and decided that she wanted to be a teacher. When she was 14, she finished school, and started an apprenticeship to become a teacher. Around that time, something sad also happened. Her parents disappeared in a battle, and were thought to be dead. She continued her apprenticeship, and finished when she was 21. Life in Varrock After Holly finished her apprenticeship, she moved to Varrock after her brother, Howdia, had to move to the family's castle where their uncle lived because he was depressed, and almost bled out from cutting himself in the Varrock Square. She took care of Howdia's adopted children and she found a teaching job at Varrock Academy. During that time, she got married, pregnant, and widowed. Varrock Academy Her job at Varrock Academy was her first teaching job. Her students included Princess Puppy, Princess Jessy, Justin Blakan (Her nephew), and many more students. She met her first husband, Shaun Luxon, when he worked as an educational aid. Shaun Luxon At Varrock Academy, a man named Shaun Luxon became an educational aid. Holly and him began dating. One morning, before school, Shaun Luxon proposed to her, and she said yes. Shaun Luxon began getting horny, and once, he had Holly end class early because he wanted to deflower her in the school basement. Holly believed in waiting until marriage to lose her virginity, so they quickly had their wedding and exchanged virginities at the castle of Holly's family. After Holly and Shaun were away from each other for a few weeks, Holly found out that Shaun Luxon killed the regent of West Ardougne, and he had to get executed, or Varrock would be at war, wiping out all the citizens. Shaun Luxon agreed to have his head cut off to stop the war, so he was beheaded in the Varrock Square. Holly was given his head, which she burned and buried outside of the Varrock Academy. Emma Marie Luxon After Shaun Luxon was executed, Holly discovered that she was pregnant with his baby. Holly continued most of her normal life in Varrock, dealing with things her pregnancy caused, like vomiting. When it was time for the baby's birth, Holly was visiting her family's castle with a friend. She was in the dining room when she went into labor. Her friend delivered her baby on the floor of the dining room. Holly decided to name the baby, who turned out to be a girl, Emma Marie Luxon. Leaving Varrock Holly ended up leaving Varrock to move to her family's castle so she can raise Emma. A few of her relatives moved to Varrock for short periods of time. Becoming a Nomad A few months after Holly left Varrock, the Traven Kin killed Princess Puppy and took over Varrock. Holly decided that she needed a place to settle down at to raise Emma. She decided to move to Lumbridge, where her childhood friend, Topaz, was queen. A few other groups were fighting over Lumbridge, causing Lumbridge to change hands many times a day. Lumbridge was no longer a safe city to live in, so Holly became a nomad. She looked at many different places to settle at. Pidog Genic While looking for a cousin of hers who ran away from her family's castle, she met a former prince of Varrock named Pidog Genic in the Blue Moon Inn. It turned out he had met a long lost cousin of hers north of Falador, so they went looking for her and found her. During the mission, she fell in love with him. She was nervous about telling Pidog her feelings about him, so when they took her long lost cousin to her family's castle, she got drunk so that she would reveal her true feelings for Pidog, which made her blurt out "We should get married!" After her drunkness wore off, they went to the Taverley Stone Circle and got married in the name of Guthix. Life as a Genic Two months after Holly married Pidog, she found out that her father-in-law, Path O. Genic, had returned from the Nether, a part of the Abyss. The Genic Family, which used to be a powerful family that ruled Misthalin, was being reborn. Long lost family members were being found, people were being adopted into the family, and children were being born. More Children Holly began adopting many kids with Pidog, mostly teenagers. Most of them eventually went missing, though. She also had 4 biological children with him. Ryo Ryo was a 1600 year old lycan who looked like he was 16. Zach Genic One day, while Holly was hanging out in Rimmington with Path, her water broke. Path took her into his house, but two assassins followed them. Path escaped, but Holly didn't so, they kidnapped her. She was taken to a house in Falador, where her baby was delivered, who turned out to be a boy. It turned out that the assassins were sent to kill Path, so they tried to lure him there. When he came, he bribed them away with millions of coins. She named the baby "Zach." Jack Jack was a 16 year old boy from London, England, United Kingdom who died in a train crash and got taken to Gielinor as a heaven. He stayed at Pidog and Holly's house in Al Kharid. On the day that Taylor Genic was born, Pidog and Holly adopted Jack. Taylor Genic On Pidog's 25th birthday, Holly visited Path's house. In the throne room of his house, her water broke. She gave birth to a baby girl, who she named "Taylor." Jacob Genic and Susan Genic Right after Taylor's birth, Pidog and Holly went crazy, which made Holly pregnant with a set of twins. Months later, Holly and a few Genics were visiting her family's castle. They had curry in the dining room, which was next to the kitchen. She had a muscle spasm, flinging curry onto the kitchen table. She went to clean the mess, and got up onto the table to do so. Her water broke, so she gave birth to the twins on the table. First, a baby boy came out, then a baby girl came out. The boy was named Jacob, and the girl was named Susan. Royalty The Genic Family inherited Al Kharid when their friend, Dalkal Stord, who ruled it, was killed. This made Holly the Crown Princess of Al Kharid, raising her social status. The Genics later claimed Pollnivneach when it became abandoned, making her the Crown Princess of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. Verde Holly went on an adventure to a green dragon's nest, and found a green dragon egg. Thinking that the mother dragon was dead, she took it back to Al Kharid. After waiting awhile, it eventually hatched. She decided to name the dragon "Verde," and she began taking care of him as her pet. Verde loved her a lot. The Destruction of Al Kharid Palace by Mother Dragon A few years later, Verde's mother came to the Al Kharid Palace and destroyed it and a couple of houses in the process of trying to kill Holly for taking Verde's egg. The Vigilis Cruor came and slayed the dragon. Rebellion and Separation Pidog received a mansion in the land of Kandarin. He decided to start a rebellion in it to try to overthrow Path. Holly decided to remain loyal to Path, so she ended up separating from Pidog. Holly found Path in Pollnivneach and she told him about the rebellion, resulting in Pidog no longer being heir. Holly's title was downgraded to Grand Princess of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach from Crown Princess of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. Current Life Holly currently lives in Al Kharid with Emma, Zach, Taylor, and Jacob. Susan is currently missing. When an assassin for the Genics died, his son was left to her in his will, so she adopted him. His name is Toshiro, named after his father. Holly has been learning how to be an archer because she can't melee fight very well anymore. Trivia -Holly was originally supposed to go by "Holly J.," but Howdia made his display name be "Holly Blakan," due to the limit of characters in a display name, so people just called her Holly instead of Holly J. Credits -Howdia, the roleplayer of Holly, for the information that he has remembered. Category:Genic Family Category:Characters Category:Genic Family Category:Characters